The Sketchbook of The Pigtails Twins
by CurrentlySweetDreaming
Summary: Nagisa is a boy that has a hidden talent as an assassin, yet he never seeks too much about love. While Kayano is a girl that deceives people with her acting, but she is still a teenage girl with fragile heart. And what if they get moments together? Drabbles of NagiKae. Might contain some AU.
1. Chapter 1

**English isn't my native language. Sorry for grammar errors.**

 **The characters may gone OOC in some occasions, so please notice me if you found anything weird. I dedicate this fanfic for my precious OTP, because they seriously lack of fanarts and fanfics.**

 **The stories are somewhat connected from one to another. That way, this is not really one-shots.**

 **Now, please enjoy~**

O

 **Sketch 1: Pigtails**

"Nagisa-kun," Kayano called a bluenette boy beside her. Nagisa turned to her.

"I don't understand this question. Can you help me?" Kayano passed her notebook to Nagisa.

It was a usual English lesson with Bitch-sensei, and she gave some quiz to the class. But Bitch-sensei seemed more bitchy today. Maybe something was up between her and Karasuma-sensei, or even maybe with Koro-sensei.

Therefore, Kayano didn't feel like asking to Bitch-sensei. Not to mention her hatred towards Bitch-sensei's big breasts.

"Umm… Sorry. Maybe Nakamura-san can help," Nagisa rejected. Kayano only nodded.

 _Something is off,_ thought Kayano inside her head. Not only Nagisa frankly rejected her without trying to help, but it was also another thing.

 _Why he doesn't tie his hair in pigtails?_

Kayano was concerned. This morning, when Kayano greeted him, he only responded it with a smile, and then he went off to Sugino. He also didn't chat or anything with Kayano. Also his hair. He let it loose.

Kayano was still thinking every probability she could think as she walked to Nakamura's desk. She was afraid that he might already know her identity, so he didn't want to cover her up anymore. Other than that, she also felt another concerning feeling that she couldn't comprehend…..

 _Does he hate me? Avoiding me? What did I do wrong?_

"You understand now, Kayano?" Nakamura's words snapped Kayano back to her reality.

"Uh-yes. Thank you, Nakamura!" Kayano thanked her.

Right when she was about to walk back to her seat, Nakamura pulled Kayano's hand back to grab her attention. "Kayano."

Kayano startled and turned to Nakamura. "Yes?"

Nakamura stared to her eyes sharply. "Are you in couple fight?"

"Huh?"

"You see. Nagisa doesn't wear that matching hairstyle with you."

"Eh? Yes. I'm aware of that. Maybe he wants to use another hairstyle today. Yeah," said Kayano uncertainly. Nakamura raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not in couple fight?"

"No way! And we're not a couple!"

"Heheh. But you will be a cute couple if you do." Nakamura giggled. Kayano sweatdropped and walked back to her seat.

"Time's up! Now get back to your seat," Bitch-sensei clapped her hands and the class sat back neatly.

"Now we'll test your conversation skill. Please find a partner in one minute!" Bitch-sensei commanded and knocked the blackboard eraser to the wall.

The class suddenly turned noisy. Seems like everybody already has someone in mind. Kayano too. And it was no other than the boy beside her. She glanced at him. He didn't move from his desk. Should she ask him to be her partner? Maybe that way, she could ask nagisa about his hairstyle.

"Kayano! Please partner up with me!" Kanzaki suddenly showed up in front of her desk. Kayano glanced again at Nagisa. He looked both at Kanzaki and Kayano, and then he turned back and asked Sugino to partner up with him.

Kayano couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Sure!" Kayano beamed.

O

Finally, going home. Kayano put all her belongings randomly to her bag. She still hadn't find out Nagisa's problem. Maybe this time, when they walk home together, she'll ask him for sure.

She was about to ask Nagisa to walk home with her. Nagisa was showing his back to her, which made Kayano could see his loose hair clearly. And so, a bother feeling started to fill her mind.

 _What if he doesn't want to talk to me?_

"Okuda, let's walk home together!" Kayano exclaimed as she slung her bag to her shoulder. Okuda, who was still tidying her books, turned to her.

"Okay. But can you wait a moment? I want to submit my Japanese homework to Koro-sensei," Okuda answered.

"Alright! I'll wait in front of the gate!" Kayano stated. Okuda nodded. Then she walked out and waved her hand to Kayano.

Kayano waved back. When Okuda was out of her sight, she sighed. In the end, it was her who avoiding Nagisa. She was upset, and possibly disappointed. Literally, it was because Nagisa didn't tie his hair in pigtails.

 _It's not like I obligate him to tie his hair in pigtails like me. It's just…._

Kayano grunted inside her mind. She was frustrated that she couldn't think any possible reason.

 _Shoot. I'm just selfish. That's all._

She glanced again at Nagisa who already walked outside with Sugino and Karma.

 _Maybe tomorrow, I'll ask him._

Kayano walked out from the class and go to the gate. When she got there, she saw Nakamura climbing up the mountain, to her direction.

"Why are you coming back? Are you gonna stay the night here?" Kayano asked kiddingly.

"Do you see me like I'm going to do that? No. I want to do an assassination plan," Nakamura answered. She took a bit time to pause and examine Kayano. And then she asked, "Huh? What are you doing here? Aren't you going home?"

"I'm waiting for Okuda."

"But Nagisa has gone home earlier. It's un….usual…..," Nakamura lowered her voice as she realized Kayano's change of face.

Her face was making an ugly expression. She shifted her eyes. Her lips not lifted up even a bit. She was doubtlessly uncomfortable with Nakamura's statement.

"Umm… You two are in fight for real, right?" Nakamura asked bluntly. But Kayano kept shaking her head.

"No, we're not. Maybe he just wants to go home with the others."

"Then why didn't you join them?"

"Eh…. And I want to go home with Okuda, perhaps?" Kayano forcefully grinned. _Just go away please…_

"Oh. I see. Well then, I'm going now. Wish me luck!" Nakamura patted Kayano's shoulder and walked to Class E building.

Kayano watched her from afar. _Are we in a fight? I don't think so…_

Not awhile after that, she saw Okuda walked to her direction.

"Let's go!" Okuda exclaimed.

"How was it?"

"Hm? What?"

"You homework."

"It's not bad. I still commit some failure though," Okuda smiled bitterly and scratched her head.

"You should learn from Kanzaki more." Kayano patted Okuda's back.

"Phew. I know. How about we study together this weekend?"

"Good idea. Where?"

"The town library? My house?"

"Alright!" Kayano showed Okuda thumbs up.

"Should we invite the boys too?" Okuda offered. Kayano didn't answer.

"Like Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, and Sugino-kun….." Kayano still didn't say a word.

"Oh! What about we study at Nagisa's house? We never go there, right?"

Quiet.

"Kayano?" Okuda tilted her head. She shocked when she saw Kayano's uncomfortable expression.

"Eeh-um…uh…if you don't agree, maybe we should go to Karma's house then…," Okuda scratched her cheek.

"No! It's okay! I mean, your house is okay. No need to be anywhere fancy," Kayano grinned. Okuda only smiled. She felt it. Something was wrong with Kayano.

Okuda gazed in front of her and she noticed something yellow there. Swiftly, Okuda pointed at the something yellow.

"Oh! Koro-sensei!" Okuda exclaimed. Kayano lifted her head and frowned.

"Okuda-san!" Koro-sensei waved his tentacles and quickly approached Okuda.

"You made a massive mistake at your homework. Come with me and we'll repair it!" Koro-sensei lifted Okuda and tucked her inside his uniform.

"Eee….eehh?!"

"Wait. Nakamura was going to assassinate you right?" Kayano stopped Koro-sensei before he flew with his Mach 20.

"Nurufufufu. She failed. It seems like so. I sincerely apologize, Kayano. I think you have to walk home alone. Or maybe not! See you later!" Koro-sensei fled.

Kayano froze.

"…or maybe not?" Kayano raised an eyebrow. She wondered what he meant by that…

"Kayano."

Not until she noticed somebody was approaching her.

A petite frame walked to her direction. His long blue hair swung by the breeze. He walked hesitantly, but he kept on walking.

Kayano stunned in her place. She didn't know what to do. Run? Or say 'hi'?

 _That expression… Does he know my real identity? Is he going to interrogate me? What should I do?,_ Kayano sweated.

 _Nah. If he ever gonna do something, I'll use my tentacles. But I hope I can continue deceiving him._

But there was a feeling other than the later. It's not that she was afraid of him knowing her true identity. It's different…

 _I don't want to lose a friend._

"Kayano, wanna go home together?" Nagisa finally stood in front of Kayano and asked. Kayano pursued her lips. "Fine."

So then, they walked in silent to their homes. In Kayano's mind, she deeply wanted to ask Nagisa about his hair. And Nagisa himself, he was seriously curious to dead of why Kayano was avoiding him.

The silence was very annoying, and awkward, and unpleasant. Nobody was saying a thing. All they heard was their light footsteps and the soothing sounds of people chattering.

Kayano kept glimpsing at Nagisa's hair, still curious of his reason, and curious why she herself bothered by it. And Nagisa neither tilted nor turned his head to Kayano. He kept facing forward and walked beside Kayano, tried to match his footsteps with hers.

In secrecy, Kayano observed Nagisa's profile and bitterly admitted his beauty from aside. _If it's Nagisa, people will probably think he is my female friend. Especially with his hair loose like this,_ Kayano smirked at the thought and giggled inside her head.

Nagisa was conscious with Kayano observing him. He wanted to talk to her, since it was his main objective for asking Kayano to go home with him. He had to talk sooner. Otherwise, he'd fail and separated with her before he even talks.

When they were already walked halfway, Nagisa stopped suddenly. Kayano stepped one or two before she realized that he was staying in his position. She stopped too, and turned back to face him.

"Um?" Kayano raised her eyebrows. She gazed at the bluenette who was standing anxiously. His one hand gripped his bag tightly, and his other hand scratched his temple.

"Do you want to buy an ice cream?" Nagisa asked, but he didn't look into Kayano's eyes. Kayano took this chance to get a nice mood.

"But you pay, okay?" Kayano smiled.

"Okay!" Nagisa smiled back.

They walked to a nearby ice cream kiosk, guided by Nagisa. Kayano picked an ice cream with bubblegum flavor, while Nagisa picked a regular chocolate flavor.

Kayano thought, they'd walk while finishing their ice cream. But Nagisa dragged her to a bench.

"Ng… Kayano, are you mad at me?" Nagisa asked Kayano straight ahead, right after they sat down. Kayano was surprised with the direct question. And also, she was surprised that Nagisa thought she was mad at him.

"Huh? I'm not! How could you come to that conclusion?" Kayano shook her head continuously. Nagisa shrugged and licked his ice cream.

"I thought you were avoiding me. Like when in English, you partner up with Kanzaki. And you also asked Okuda to go home with you, without asking me first…..," Nagisa paused. He suddenly sputtered, "W-w-well, it-it is not like you need to come to me first before you ask the others. O-oh! I see! You also want to make more friends right? Haha. Oh well, I'm sorry I was so easily jumping to conclusions. I truly apologize." Nagisa abruptly stood up and bowed down to Kayano.

Kayano wrinkled her forehead in confuse. It took her 3 seconds until everything snapped to her mind. She chuckled and pulled Nagisa back to his seat.

"You know, I did that because I thought it was you who were avoiding me." Kayano was amused.

"Why?"

"This morning, I greeted you, but you only answered it with a smile. You also didn't speak to me. All you did was talking with Sugino or the other. So yeah, I guessed, you were avoiding me," Kayano explained. She turned her head to the boy beside her. "Now you see, I was the stupid one," she added with a smile.

"Is that so? I'm sorry then," Nagisa apologized again. "Oh, and good morning!"

"…what?"

"That's the delayed answer," Nagisa smiled. Kayano smiled back amusedly.

"Before I went to school today, I was having a fight with my mom, again. So then, I think it ruined my mood and I acted ignorant towards you. Do you forgive me?" Nagisa apologized , again.

"This is a misunderstanding, so I forgive you. And anyway, how many times have you apologized?"

"A lot."

They laughed together. And then they finished their ice cream in silent, now a pleasant one.

Yes, Kayano hadn't asked one more thing. Because she thought it was humiliating. And it's possible that Nagisa would think she is selfish. She didn't want that.

When they finally ate their whole ice cream, Nagisa stood up and extended a hand to Kayano. "Let's go home."

Kayano accepted the hand and stood up. Then they walked side by side.

"You know…"

"Actually…"

They talked in an exact one time. They faced each other in surprise.

"You first," Kayano told Nagisa. But Nagisa refused.

"No, you say it first,"

Kayano doubted for a moment. She inhaled. And exhaled. When she finally found enough courage, she nodded.

"There is another thing that makes me think you're mad at me," Kayano admitted. Nagisa raised his eyebows.

"That is what I want to say too."

"Is it? Then, what's yours?" Kayano asked curiously.

"Umm…..," Nagisa took a time to hesitate. "I thought you were mad because I didn't tie my hair in pigtails," Nagisa grinned wryly. Kayano's jaw dropped. She was utterly shocked.

"And you know, I thought you didn't tie your hair in pigtails because you were mad at me," now Kayano grinned. Nagisa couldn't help but amused.

"So…," Nagisa scratched his head. "Our misunderstanding is majorly caused by my hairstyle today?" Said Nagisa. Kayano nodded and laughed. Nagisa let out a sigh.

"I woke up late today. And so, I prepared everything in rush. When I was about to tie my hair, I couldn't find my hair bands. I asked my mom, but she acted nonchalant. That's the root of our fight. She said that I should let my hair loose so I'd look more girly. So then, I went to school without my pigtails, and with ruined mood," Nagisa explained. Kayano nodded to his statement.

They continued walking in a pleasant silent. Kayano tried to think of something to regain Nagisa's cheeriness.

"If that's the case, then….," Kayano stopped walking and moved her hands to her hair. She pulled her hair bands and untied her pigtails. Her green long hair fell flawlessly to her shoulder. Then she tilted her head to Nagisa and smiled joyfully. "I'll accompany you!"

Nagisa was completely shut his lips. He was amazed by Kayano's action. Not to mention her cuteness with her hair undone. Bliss filled his heart and he smiled.

"Kayano…," Nagisa called her. "You're a very great friend, you know," Nagisa said gratefully.

Kayano stopped walking and stared at Nagisa. Her eyes shifted and her lips pursued into a thin line. A guilty feeling crept into her head.

Kayano nodded and smiled forcefully. "Thanks!" She exclaimed. Nagisa ruffled her hair. Then they continued walking.

 _This will only take awhile. After this, he'll hate me for sure. There is no need to be grateful towards his praising. I have to keep on deceiving him and the class._

"Nagisa, do you want to join me and Okuda in a group study next weekend?"

"Sure. Who else is coming?"

"I don't know. It's possible that Okuda or Kanzaki will invite the whole class," Kayano grinned.

"Oh, you should count me in then!"

O

"It's a success Koro-sensei! Thank you!" Nakamura yelped and hugged a yellow slimy huge creature while kept attacking him with her anti-sensei knife.

"So… Kayano and Nagisa were in a fight?" Okuda, who was standing beside Nakamura, asked. She was still confused. Yet she spied Kayano and Nagisa from afar with a telescope in her hands.

"Kind of. Maybe it was a mere misunderstanding. Koro-sensei, what were you telling Nagisa?" Nakamura asked.

"I told him that Kayano was upset at him. Nagisa didn't even notice that, you know."

"He is one of the dense guy?!" Nakamura shrieked.

"Yeah, possibly. And then, I told him to be gentle and stop acting like a girl. I never thought he'd ask Kayano to a brief date," Koro-sensei paused and his face turned pink. "But that 'undoing her pigtails' action by Kayano was very heartwarming. Maybe I should make them as second candidate other than Karasuma and Irina for my novel. Nurufufu," Koro-sensei let out an evil laugh. Okuda and Nakamura sweatdropped.

"That is a great idea! But you've to face me first!" Nakamura exclaimed and tossed three anti-sensei knifes to Koro-sensei. But, exactly like we hoped, he dodged it.

"Sorry, Nakamura-san! I don't have time! I have to continue writing my novel! Nyuaaa!" He fled.

"Tch," Nakamura snorted. Okuda patted her back.

"Nakamura, do you want to join me in a group study next weekend?"

"Hm? Okay. Who else is there?"

"Maybe the whole class!"

Nakamura smiled. "And we're gonna invite Koro-sensei too, right?"

Okuda nodded in excitement.

"Then, I'll help you invite everybody!"

"Thank you, Nakamura!"

O

 **That's it! Thank you for reading this trash, I'm touched :'V Please leave a review for future better chapters. Prompts are welcomed, and I'll consider it for next stories.**

 **Now, care to wait for another chapter?**

 **-Author**


	2. Chapter 2

**English isn't my native language. Please understand for grammar errors.**

 **Fast update. Yay! To be honest, when I re-read this, I feel like it doesn't worth reading. But, whatever. This OTP needs more love.**

 **Oh, and thank you for the lovely reviews! It encouraged me to make another chapter. Really, thank you. I never thought my fanfic will be welcomed.**

 **Enough with the chit chat. Please enjoy~**

O

 **Sketch 2: Class Duty**

A sweeping sound echoed in the Class E-as-in-End-Class. The desks was in disorder and the window was still dewy. No wonder, it was still a peaceful early morning and Nagisa just arrived and started his duty.

After he swept the floor, he laid the broom in the corner. He gazed outside for a brief moment just to notice the permanent-crescent moon. He sighed. Even up until now, they still couldn't assasinate Koro-sensei. Regardless, as the class spend more time with Koro-sensei, Nagisa couldn't help but curious. Koro-sensei taught everything to the class who wanted to assasinate him. It's as if he already prepared to die. So why bother declaring that he will blow up the earth?

It felt like, Nagisa resists to kill him. Because he-and the whole class probably- love him.

While he was lost in thoughts, a footstep heard coming closer to the class. The owner was a green-haired girl with a joyful smile on her face. Her pigtails swung as she walked while humming happily.

When she arrived in front of the class, she saw her friend leaned to the window, definitely staring outside. Kayano stealthily tiptoed to him so he didn't notice. When she finally behind him, she abruptly clapped her hands right beside his ear.

"Good morning!"

Nagisa was very surprised and maybe jumped two meter away from Kayano.

"Kyah!" He screamed while he was at it. Kayano guffawed as she looked at Nagisa's bewildered face. Nagisa stunned for ten seconds until he came back to his consciousness.

"...Good morning," Nagisa mumbled. Kayano stopped laughing and smirked.

"You're not the only one who can use the Clap Stun, you see?" Kayano laughed again. Nagisa only responded it with a small smile. After that he picked a cloth and started to wipe the window.

"Er...sorry," Kayano apologized. Nagisa stopped his activity and turned to her. He smiled kindly.

"It's no problem, Kayano. I'm just surprised that you have that side of you," said Nagisa. "It's usually Karma or Nakamura who made fun of me," he continued. Kayano smiled and shrugged.

She walked to the side of the class where she usually sat, just to find nothing there. "Um... Where is my desk?"

Nagisa turned to her again. "Ah, I think you come too early. You should wait, okay?" Nagisa uttered. "Anyway, today is not your schedule, right? Why are you coming here very soon? It's still chilly outside though," Nagisa started a conversation. Kayano grinned.

"I accidentally set my alarm 2 hour earlier. When I woke up and realized it, I couldn't sleep anymore. So I got ready for school. There was nothing fun in TV or my home. And then I decided to go to school early too," Kayano explained. Nagisa chuckled.

"You're expectedly clumsy, huh?"

Kayano pouted playfully and put her hands on her hip. "What do you mean 'expectedly'?"

Nagisa was just finished wiping the window and threw the cloth to the corner of the classroom. He giggled. "It means exactly like how it heard." Nagisa started to arrange the desks.

Kayano put off her little acting and dropped her bag. "I'm dead bored for just watching you. Is there anything I can help?" She muttered and gazed at the classroom. She noticed a feather dust that lying on teacher's desk. Before Nagisa even said a word, Kayano already snatched the feather dust and brushed off the dirt on teacher desk.

"Hey, you don't need to help me. It's not your duty," Nagisa stated. He didn't put an action to stop Kayano though.

"I said, I'm bored. And I guess, everyone on duty always forget to brush Koro-sensei's desk. Just look how thick the dirt here...cough cough," Kayano dismissed and coughed as the dirt flew to her face.

"Even so, Koro-sensei will brush it off by himself faster right?" Nagisa grinned bitterly. Kayano grinned back and shrugged.

After Kayano brushed the teacher's desk, she picked the broom and sweeped the brushed dirt outside. Kayano didn't came back to the classroom right ahead. Instead, she stayed outside for awhile to observe the pavement to the classroom, or possibly to observe the main building.

Nagisa was a little curious when he realized Kayano was staying outside. He peeked, and saw Kayano facing the open space. The cold breeze brushed her hair and swung it slightly. Nagisa unintentionally admired the view in front of him. Well, Nagisa knew that Kayano was born cute in the first place. So it's not weird for her figure to look as cute as her face. Not to mention her short figure that could be her strong appeal.

Nagisa walked outside and stood beside Kayano who was still holding a broom. "What are you looking at?"

"The main building. The trees. The sky. Nothing in particular. I'm enjoying the nature perhaps," Kayano murmured. The cold breeze once again blew and swept Kayano's face that Nagisa could see her purple lips clearly.

"You're freezing here. You better go inside," Nagisa suggested. But Kayano didn't move an inch. She just tossed a refusing smile.

"Are you thinking something?" Nagisa asked again.

"Mm...yes," Kayano let out a mumble. "I'm thinking of Koro-sensei. Yeah," she continued.

Nagisa smirked and gazed at the open space. "He is a vague teacher, right? Nobody knows where he came from, or what is his past. He is mysterious but he's not obnoxious, isn't him?"

Kayano smiled and nodded. But inside her head, a thought kept lingering. _Not obnoxious? Seriously?_

"But I..."

 _Know that he murdered my sister._

"...am still curious of his reasons. No matter how much he is being nice, I still want to know his reasons. And maybe, the only way to know it is by assasinating him," Kayano stated.

"Yeah... I agree with that," Nagisa nodded at her statement. Then, they kept silent for a moment.

Nagisa was obviously noticed Kayano's lips that gotten even more purple and her face that gotten paler. It was awfully bothering him. He wanted to retract her back inside the building so she didn't get a cold. But he was not good with force.

"Say, Nagisa...," Kayano called him. Nagisa turned his head to the voice's owner. "Have you finished tidying the classroom?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"I saw Fuwa heading here. Oh, and behind her, I saw Okajima and Mimura too. Aren't y-"

Nagisa already dashed back inside the building before Kayano finished her sentence. Kayano giggled.

Acting as Kayano isn't bad for Akira. It's somehow entertaining to see the people deceived by her enjoy being around her.

O

While Nagisa was ordering the desks, Kayano brushed the ceiling with the feather dust. Nagisa didn't agree at first, since he thought 'cleaning the ceiling' is optional, and he could only see the negative effect for the aftermath. But seeing how good Kayano at it, he let her do what she wanted.

However, Nagisa felt like sweeping the floor earlier was a waste. The dirt from the ceiling falling like a rain. It also dirtied Kayano, which Nagisa felt very sorry towards. But it was her who wanted to do it, so she had to take the risk along.

Nagisa peered outside, to see Fuwa and the others already walked halfway. He quickly finished arranging the desks and snatched the broom that left outside by Kayano. Then he swiftly swept the dirt from the ceiling to outside.

He walked beside the desk where Kayano stood on. He swept a pile of dirt around the desk. But he stopped when Kayano called him.

"Nagisa."

The addressed boy looked up to the green-haired girl and-

A faint of pink found its way to Nagisa's cheek.

-noticed something.

 _Dont look dont look dont look dont look dont look dont look dont look._

Nagisa abruptly faced down, since he wanted to save Kayano's 'privacy'. He ignored Kayano's calling and walked away from his current position. Because that position was in a place where he could see clearly her 'privacy' if he looked up.

"Huh? Nagisa? Come here! I need your help!" Kayano exclaimed. But Nagisa shook his head.

"I won't go there unless you come down," he stated blatantly. Kayano stared blankly at him, still had no clue.

"If I come down, how could I brush the-" Kayano's sentence cut off by warmth that crawled to her neck.

"Oh. Okay," she quickly jumped down.

...

Awkward.

Nagisa swept the floor randomly while Kayano was staying in her place. Nobody was saying a thing.

But Kayano isn't the type who gave up when the mood is bad.

"Um... I can't reach that side. Can you help?" Kayano finally spoke. Nagisa lifted his head and nodded. He dropped the broom and walked towards Kayano.

Nagisa took the feather dust from Kayano's hand and climbed up the desk. "Which one?"

"That, in the corner," Kayano pointed. Nagisa moved his hand to the pointed side and started to brush off. The dirt fell down again to Kayano's head.

"This is a spiderweb. I wonder when was the last time this get cleaned," Nagisa commented. Kayano grinned wryly.

"Done," Nagisa said and jumped down. "That was the last?"

Kayano nodded. She picked the broom and swept the last remaining dirt. Nagisa put back the cleaning tools to their place.

"Finally, done!" Kayano stretched her limbs. Then she picked her dropped bag and sat peacefully on her seat. Nagisa smiled and put his bag to his seat next to Kayano.

"Why, I'm the one on duty and you're happy when it is finished," Nagisa murmured. Kayano turned her head and smiled.

"Yeah, because it is fun when you help your friend," she gave Nagisa a wide grin.

Suddenly, Nagisa stood up from his seat. He walked to Kayano's direction. She thought, Nagisa was going to thank her. But he walked too close until it was close enough for him to...

To what?

Kayano shook her head figuratively to brush off any weird thoughts that came to her mind. Now she stared at Nagisa who leaned forward, closer, to her.

Kayano's sane mind warned her but she believed that her friend is a gentleman that wouldn't do anything self-satisfying. At least that was what she hoped. At least.

Not until Nagisa's left hand touched Kayano's left ear. His hand was cold, maybe because of the chilly air. Well, Kayano's ear was literally the opposite. It was hot, and red.

She stiffened. Her mind told her to push him away. But her hands didn't want to move.

Nagisa swiftly brushed her hair and retracted his hand, which was confusing Kayano. She looked at Nagisa's hand in front of her. It answered everything.

"There is a spiderweb on you hair!" He exclaimed and threw the spiderweb away. Kayano felt embarrased to her ownself for thinking weird things.

"Thank you," Kayano smiled. Nagisa smiled back.

"Aaawww..."

"Dissappointing. Very dissappointing."

"Nagisa should make another move. Too bad."

Kayano and Nagisa constantly turned their head to the door, where Fuwa, Okajima, and Mimura stood. Kayano could see Fuwa grinned disturbingly at her.

"Oh, good morning!" Nagisa greeted them and those three walked into the classroom.

Okajima walked near Nagisa and patted his shoulder. "You need more courage and perviness, Nagisa," he said, replied by a bewildered frown.

Fuwa sat behind Kayano and leaned forward to whisper at her ear. "I hope he stumbled on something and accidentally kissed you but he is unexpectedly an airhead and not clumsy that it is almost impossible for that to happen."

Kayano spontaneously slapped Fuwa's desk. Fuwa laughed hard on her reaction.

"Speaking of which, Nagisa, you're on duty today, aren't you?" Mimura spoke up. Nagisa nodded.

"The class is unusually clean today. Is this your work?" He asked again.

Nagisa glanced at Kayano who was giving a thumb up.

"Yeah." Nagisa nodded.

When their classmates arrived to school one by one, Kayano took a chance to talk to Nagisa.

"Hey. You owe me one, okay?" Kayano grinned.

"Sure! I'll come to school early when it's your schedule!"

O

 **Sorry if it's disappointing. Does this even worth reading? Please notice me if anything is weird. Thank you for reading this story till the end :'V**

 **I welcome reviews and prompts, and I'll consider it for next better stories. Hopefully.**

 **And, please wait patiently for another chapter.**

 **-Author**


	3. Chapter 3

**My English is still lacking. Pardon for any mistakes I made.**

 **Another update! Let's hope this chapter is better than the former. I'm exhausted from travelling, so I doubt the quality of the plot. Still, I'm doing my best here!**

 **Thanks again for the reviews. It really helped me. Thanks. I appreciate it. And now, I think I feel pessimistic over my fanfic a little too much?**

 **So, then, enjoy this chapter~**

O

 **Sketch 3: Weekend of Homework**

Okuda and three other girls were seen in front of the town library that morning. Each of them were wearing casual outfit. It means, it was not a school day.

The three girls were Kayano, Kanzaki, and Hara. They were waiting for the other students to come. Okuda was spacing out. Kayano was talking with Hara. And Kanzaki was checking her phone.

Yep. The Class E agreed to meet up in the town library to study together that weekend. Perhaps, Okuda and Kayano were the two who come up with this idea. They were not using the main building library, because the school was closed on weekends.

"So, Kanzaki, how about the others?" Okuda asked. She started to get impatient.

"I emailed Yada, Kataoka, and Isogai. Kataoka said she is on her way with Yada. And Isogai too, with four other boys," Kanzaki clarified.

"And the rest?" Hara spoke up.

Kanzaki shook her head. "I have no clue. Sorry. Maybe you can ask Yoshida?" Kanzaki suggested.

"Yoshida stopped by Terasaka's home first. So I don't know if he already here or not." Hara shrugged.

"I too, have already emailed Nagisa, Fuwa, and Kurahashi. Nagisa and Kurahashi didn't answer, but Fuwa said she is still in her house," Kayano told the party. Okuda nodded.

"Well, we can't email everybody one by one. I wonder if Koro-sensei is already here or not?" Okuda wondered. The three other girls shook their heads and shrugged. Okuda sighed.

"Then, to make sure about that, why we're not coming in? We already decided the spot where we'll study, right?" Kanzaki suggested again. Everyone agreed on that and they stepped into the town library.

They walked to the decided spot right ahead. It was in the right wing of the library, precisely in the corner with a big long desk over there. No, they didn't reserve it. The town library is usually empty, so it doesn't matter where they want to study.

On their way, they ran into their red-haired classmate, Karma. He appeared from behind a large bookcase with a pile of book in his hands and almost bumped with Okuda.

"Watch out!" Hara warned Okuda. The addressed girl startled and constantly stepped back. She lost her balance and fell on her bottom.

"Ouch…Guh…"

"Sorry. You better put your eyes on your face, not on your knees," Karma said lightly and peered to the girls. When he realized whom he bumped to, he instantly put down the books and helped Okuda to stand up.

"Uh… I mean, I'm sorry," he apologized again, now he said it properly.

"Karma-kun! So you really come!" Kayano exclaimed. Karma picked up his books again and raised his eyebrows at the girls.

Okuda brushed off the dirt on her clothes and fixed her glasses position. "Oh, it's you." She stated when she saw the boy. And then she added in friendly voice, "Where are the others?"

"There are already a few gathering over there," Karma answered. "You can go there first. I've some books to collect," he added when he noticed the girls were waiting for him to walk first. Okuda thanked him and rushed to the decided spot with Kanzaki and Hara.

"Can I help you?" Kayano offered. Karma turned to her. He stopped moving for a moment to think. And then he passed half of the books to Kayano.

"There. Give three books from below to Nagisa. The two above are Nakamura's order. And the rest, hand it to Okajima," Karma commanded. Kayano stared at the books, and then she frowned in disgust.

"Are these…?"

"Don't ask me about the books for Okajima." Karma grinned and walked away. Kayano shivered when she glimpsed at Okajima's books. No need to mention it here, you know what kind of books those were.

Kayano walked to the decided spot with books in her hands. When she arrived, she saw half of their classmates were already there. Among them, she saw Nagisa waved at her. Kayano waved back and smiled.

She didn't sit straight ahead. Instead, she gave off the books firstly. She didn't forget to tell Okajima that he is horrible, which responded with a curse for Karma. Then, she walked to an empty seat beside Nagisa and sat down.

She tossed three shounen magazines to Nagisa. "You read those?" Kayano asked curiously.

"Yeah. I heard some interesting things from Takebayashi, and decided to read these. Are you delivering these from Karma?" Nagisa asked back, followed by Kayano's nod.

Kayano put her bag on her lap. She took out a notebook and a pen from her bag. "So, you have already started studying?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm waiting for you and Koro-sensei," Nagisa replied. Kayano turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Koro-sensei hasn't come yet? How unusual."

"I don't know…," Nagisa shrugged. Then he turned to his notebook. "Since you're already here, why we don't start?"

"Sure. What homework will we do first?" Kayano flipped her notebook pages randomly.

"Let's see. Umm… I've finished English and Japanese homework yesterday. Also half of Biology. But I'm totally stuck at math," Nagisa explained. He turned to Kayano, waited for her to explain hers.

"Me too. But I'm surprised that you already finished some of the homework." Kayano stopped flipping at a blank page. She picked her pen and started to write numbers on the left side of the page.

Nagisa stared at the green-haired girl for a brief moment. And then, something clicked in his head. "Wait, don't tell me you haven't finished even one question." Nagisa deadpanned. Kayano looked up at him and grinned.

"Exactly."

"Seriously?!"

"Hehe. I planned to finish everything today, because today I can ask my friends. So, the chance for me to get a wrong answer is low. And if the answer was wrong, I can blame the one who gave me the answer!" Kayano let out a made up evil laugh. Nagisa deadpanned her even more.

"You cunning one…," Nagisa mumbled out loud. "How could that logic come up?"

"By thinking, of course. Well, now, I was joking. Please help me do the Japanese homework." Kayano moved her seat closer to Nagisa as she dragged her notebook along.

O

Class E was studying together, with the help of each other. The bad ones at Chemical were taught by Okuda and Takebayashi, English with Nakamura, Japanese with Kanzaki, Social with Isogai, and Math with Karma. Biology was supposed to be taught by Kurahashi, but she hadn't come yet.

There were also several small groups that studied by themselves. One of the small groups was Nagisa and Kayano. They also asked some unclear things to the 'teachers', and then they'd do the rest of the homework alone. Not just the 'teachers', sometimes they also asked Ritsu to find the answer in the internet.

Nagisa observed everyone. His classmates started to come one by one. Fuwa, and then Maehara, then Masayoshi, and so on. Everyone was happy. It felt like it was just a regular school day, excluding any assassination attempt.

Kayano had just finished doing her Social homework. She flipped her notebook pages to another page, where Biology homework was. She fast-read it before she copied Nagisa's answer.

"Anyway, Nagisa, do you see Kurahashi around?" Kayano spoke up while copying. Nagisa turned to her and shrugged.

"Nope. Maybe she doesn't come," he answered. Kayano's face changed as if she was disappointed. Nagisa wrinkled his forehead, puzzled. "Do you have business with her?"

"Nah. I promise her that I will give her pudding cake recipe. And she doesn't come today, so I can't fulfill the promise." Kayano flapped her hands, told Nagisa to don't mind. Nagisa sweatdropped.

"Er…okay," Nagisa murmured. Then he said, "Ah! But with Kurahashi not here, we can't ask her about Biology homework, right?"

Kayano pursued her lips. "Now that you mention it!" She exclaimed. She scrolled her gaze on the questions. "Number seven. I have no idea what the answer is," she uttered.

They looked at each other, confused. After that, Nagisa and Kayano asked their classmates about the answer. But, just like them both, nobody knew the answer.

"Ritsu?" Kayano asked to a virtual girl in her phone. The 2D girl shook her head.

"Impossible. I can't find the right answer," Ritsu confessed. Kayano turned to Nagisa.

"So, Nagisa?"

Nagisa slumped in his chair. "No idea…"

"The last thing I can think is that we have to find the answer here. This is a library, after all," Kayano said. But Nagisa gave her an uncertain look.

"If Ritsu couldn't find the answer in the internet, I doubt this library has the answer too."

"But we don't know if we don't try, right?" Kayano beamed and stood up. "Now, I'll find the necessary books!"

Nagisa smiled. "Alright. I'll do the math homework, then," he uttered, followed by Kayano's nod. After that, Kayano walked away. Nagisa stared at her until she disappeared from his sight.

He let out a sigh and turned back to his notebook. He closed it and took out another notebook. It was his math homework. He opened it and stared at the questions with pathetic look in his eyes. He ruffled his own hair, stressed out just by looking at the questions.

He wondered why this week homework was very difficult. Not just Math and Biology. Each lesson has their tricky question. If only Class E didn't study together that day, he might have already given up. It was fortunate. He could do the homework with Kayano, who always enlightens the mood every time she spoke.

"Alright. Because Kayano is working hard to find Biology number seven answer, I'll work hard on the math homework!" Nagisa encouraged himself and started to scribble calculations on a blank paper.

O

Kayano walked to the north after she asked the librarian. It was where the science section was. There, she could see some people with appearance similar to Okuda. They sat quietly (unlike Class E where mostly were noisy), and poured their heart to the books.

She walked to a nearby bookcase and scanned the books. When she found a place where Biology books were, she picked five books and sat beside a person with clever-looking face. She planned to ask that person later, maybe he knows something about Biology number seven.

Kayano took out a paper with the question in it and held it in her hand. Then she started to find the answer in the books she picked. But her attention was distracted when somebody sat energetically beside her. She turned to the person and frowned suddenly.

"Huh?"

Meanwhile in Nagisa's place, 45 minutes after that, he finally finished the math homework, with plenty of help from Karma. The only homework left was Biology homework, number seven. Nobody has got a clue even up until then.

He swept his gaze through the view. In front of him, he saw Nakamura was slacking off with a romance novel in her hands. To her left, he saw Yada who was talking with Kataoka and Okano. On Nakamura's right side, he saw Karma who was bothering Hayami and Chiba, while Okuda was trying to calm them both when they got mad. Nagisa swept his gaze to his left side, he saw group of girls were making lots of birds from origami, and he learned that Sugaya was the one who brought it. And the others…. More or less, they're wasting time too.

And Koro-sensei had yet to come.

Nagisa knew that Class E's students had finished their homework as well, minus Biology number seven. When he thought about that, he understood how important everyone was to Class E, including Kurahashi. Maybe him and Kayano too.

 _Speaking of Kayano…_ , Nagisa looked at his watch. _She already left for 45 minutes or more._

A pinch of worry crossed his head. He abruptly stood up that he attracted Sugino's attention. After he put his stuff into his bag, he walked out from the area to find Kayano.

The town library was spacious. It's hard to find one person that'd move from one place to another in this library. Especially with bookcases arranged neatly which created hundreds alley. Kayano could be anywhere. He searched to science section, only to find her presence was nowhere. Thus, he walked to another section.

Why he was worrying anyway? Library isn't the type of place where Kayano could be endangered. But Nagisa knew something that his friends didn't know.

"I'm worrying for another reason. She might be in…" Nagisa arrived at a dim alley where he rarely could see people around. He stopped walking and picked two random books from a nearby bookcase. He checked them and he found out that he was in the recipe section.

"…here."

He wandered around for a moment, until his ears caught something. He stopped walking and sharpening his hearing. There was a low but clear voice of footsteps and a person humming. He started to walk stealthily, followed the sound. He became certain as he heard the humming turned very clear. The person was behind the bookcase in front of him.

He tiptoed cautiously. He surely knew the owner of the humming voice. And he wanted a little revenge for her. A bit of Clap Stun wouldn't hurt, right?

But his plan shattered into pieces when the humming changed to a chirpy voice.

"There! It's that one, Kurahashi-san!" Kayano exclaimed to a girl beside her. Nagisa was surprised when he heard the last word that came out from her mouth.

 _Kurahashi-san? Is there really her, or is Kayano playing me?_

"Aww… It's so high…," another person answered to Kayano's exclaim.

 _Well, that voice really belongs to Kurahashi-san._

"Hm… Then, let's just give up, Kurahashi-san. Tomorrow, I'll buy the book from bookstore," Kayano comforted Kurahashi.

"Or, I can find a way to obtain it. Kurahashi-san, I think it's better if you go ahead to the decided spot. Everybody needs you there," Kayano advised.

"I guess you're right. Okay then, I'll go there first! Good luck, Kayano!" Kurahashi said and waved her hands to Kayano. Nagisa heard her footsteps were coming closer to him. He quickly hid behind another bookcase.

Kurahashi passed Nagisa but she didn't notice him. When Nagisa felt that she was far enough, he walked back to his former position. He kept walking until he could peer at Kayano.

Kayano was looking intensely at a certain book. She was thinking on how to get it, since it was placed in a high place. Nagisa smirked. This time, Kayano needed his help.

Nagisa approached her calmly, only to make Kayano very startled. Kayano froze in her place and sweated hard. She got caught!

"N-n-n-na-nagisa-kun…," she stuttered. She finally could move when Nagisa walked closer to her. She stepped back, stepped back, and stepped back, until she was cornered.

"I-I-I- I'm sorry!" Kayano suddenly apologized and bowed down to Nagisa. Nagisa raised an eyebrow and then he chuckled. He patted Kayano's head.

"No problem, Kayano. But actually I'm disappointed that you didn't bring Kurahashi right away. I've done the math homework for you, you know," Nagisa stated and made Kayano felt guilty even more.

"Waa…. I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry," Kayano apologized again. "Ugh… Why I acted selfish at the first place….," she murmured.

"Don't worry, Kayano. You've proven that your statement was right. The answer of Biology number seven is in the library, and you found her. You can fulfill your promise too. You've done your best," Nagisa calmed her. "Now then, as a reward, I'll help you to get the book you want."

Kayano's face got red in embarrassment. "You were snooping?!"

"Correct," Nagisa answered blatantly. Kayano's face now turned completely red.

"Why you… Aaaah I can't believe this! My pride as a short girl is ruined!" Kayano covered her face. Nagisa smiled amusedly.

"There, there. I'm short too –as a boy. I understand your feeling."

"You were planning this, weren't you?" Kayano scoffed. Nagisa only smiled in respond and it made Kayano scolded him. After awhile in silent, Kayano finally dragged Nagisa to a place where the certain book was.

"There. I want to read that book." Kayano pointed at a book with peach-coloured cover. He could see vaguely, there was a picture of delicious cake on it.

"Are you going to make a cake?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep."

"For me?"

Kayano narrowed her eyes at him and pouted. "Do you think I would?"

"Ooh, you're still angry," Nagisa smirked. Kayano still pouted and didn't answer.

Nagisa stepped forward to the bookcase. "Well then, leave it to me."

"Yeah, whatever."

And Nagisa jumped to reach the book.

"…"

"….."

"…."

"Err…,"

"…"

"I'm –"

"Phew. I think it's a waste. Let's go back, Nagisa," Kayano sighed.

"W-wait! I can do this! Just wait a bit more!"

"You've to admit your defeat, Nagisa," Kayano smiled. "You're short too, after all," she added. "We're short," she continued.

"No, Kayano! I can get that book. Please wait!" Nagisa insisted. Kayano huffed.

"I have a better idea."

O

"Um? Where are Nagisa and Sugino?" Kurahashi asked Yada when she arrived at the decided spot. Yada only shook her head as an answer.

O

"Hey, Kayano. Are you sure about this?" Nagisa looked hesitantly at a pile of books in front of him. Kayano arranged them into a pretty high tower.

Kayano clapped her hands joyfully. "I'm sure! This will work out!"

"Don't you dare to climb that, Kayano. I'll do this," Nagisa said to Kayano. But Kayano shook her head in disagreement.

"No. No. No. I'm already waiting for this. This will be fun, and I'll do this. Nagisa, please look after the books so I won't fall," Kayano commanded. Nagisa couldn't stop her, because he knew Kayano's tenacity. So, he only could nod when Kayano said that.

Kayano started to climb the tower of books. When she stepped at the first book, the tower was already shaking. Nagisa knew that he was right for disagreeing. But this is Kayano.

"Uh… Nagisa? Can you bring another book?" Kayano asked.

"It's still not enough?" Nagisa asked back. Kayano groaned.

"No mocking please, Nagisa," Kayano smiled forcefully. Nagisa then picked another book and handed it to Kayano. She put it beneath her and stepped on it.

"And?" Nagisa raised his eyebrows. Kayano stopped talking and tried to reach the book again. She sighed and shook her head.

"Please find a thicker book."

Nagisa clicked his tongue. He did what she asked and handed it to her. Kayano repeated her latter action and once again tried to reach the book.

"Is it enough?"

"Hmmm…. I guess. Just a bit more..," Kayano said doubtly. She kept reaching the book with all her might.

"Alright! It's almost done! Come o –whaaa!" Just when she was about to reach it, the tower of books was suddenly trembling and lost its balance. The tower of books was finally arrived on its break down.

Nagisa panicked because he knew that Kayano would fall sooner or later. He swiftly tried to settle the books again, but sadly, they were against him. And he thought he was dead when something heavy fell on him.

"Ouch…..," Kayano grunted and rubbed her back. She failed. Her 'better idea' was failed. She sighed and covered her face, knowing that Nagisa saw this.

"Err…Ka..yano…," a voice came out from a person under her. "Move…"

Kayano gasped and suddenly stood up when she realized that she was sitting on Nagisa's stomach. Nagisa got up and rubbed his stomach.

"I….wanna throw up…," he hissed.

"Uwaaa… I'm sorry!" Kayano apologized and knelt down. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Um…umm…. Can you stand up?" Kayano panicked when she saw Nagisa's very pathetic face.

The bluenette boy grinned and stood up. "I'm fine. Don't worry," he said calmly. "You need to worry more to the book…..," he added. Kayano stood up and sighed.

"Nagisa, let's just give up. Maybe that book isn't for short people." Kayano looked down, disappointed. Nagisa could say nothing but patted her head.

Suddenly, a yellow slimy tentacle appeared from behind the bookcase. It took the book that Kayano wanted and gave it to Nagisa and Kayano. Before they both could say anything, a huge round yellow head emerged with its wide grin.

"I think the best way is to ask your fabulous sensei here," he talked. Nagisa and Kayano were sweatdropped on his statement.

Kayano took the book and smiled. "Thank you, Koro-sensei!"

Koro-sensei smiled. Other tentacles moved and put a box of milk to Nagisa and Kayano's hand. "For growing up," he explained shortly, and he fled right away.

Nagisa and Kayano were ready to chase him actually. But they couldn't beat his agility in running away. So Kayano and Nagisa glanced at each other, smiled.

"Do you know where he is going, Nagisa?" Kayano asked the bluenette boy with her usual chirpy voice and friendly manner. The addressed boy nodded vigorously.

"It's exactly where the Class E is."

Nagisa and Kayano walked together while drinking the milk given by Koro-sensei. After all, they wanted to grow up too.

O

Sugino filmed everything he saw with his phone camera. He never thought that Nagisa'd offer help to Kayano. And that incident happened. Sugino has never been a romance freak, but what he just saw was unexpected, and he started to think of something to make them both happy.

He smirked and saved the video he filmed. Maybe someday, he'll need it. Then, he emailed everyone that Koro-sensei was somewhere near them. And that's how weekend assassination by Class E happened.

O

 **Nagisa is a bit OOC in here… I'm sorry, I want to see him like that just for once. Thank you for reading this till the end. You truly are fantastic \:v/**

 **Thanks to a certain guest that mentioned a grammar mistake in my summary. I've fixed it. And…. Japanese do their duty after class? Thank you for telling me! I wondered about it when I made chapter 2. But I have no plan to change anything. So please accept it like how it is :)**

 **Please leave reviews! I welcome prompts and suggestions too!**

 **That's it. Will you wait for the next chapter?**

 **-Author**


	4. Chapter 4

**English isn't my native language. Sorry for any mistake I made.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews! I'm glad that you enjoy the latter chapter!**

 **This chapter is based on a prompt from** **TheRoseShadow21** **. But I spice it up a little ;) There might be some OOCness and maybe dull scenes.**

 **I don't own anything. Not even the story idea.**

 **And, happy reading~**

O

 **Sketch 4: Sisters**

Class E ended their weekend group study with (once again) a failed assassination attempt. That day's assassination was harder than the usual, because they had to be careful so they didn't attract attentions. Moreover, they didn't plan to do any assassination. And Koro-sensei, with his striped-patterned mocking face, dodged every attack flawlessly.

The group study ended in the afternoon. Everyone started to leave the town library one by one. Some of them went directly to their homes, and some were hanging out. Kayano and Nagisa decided to go home right away. They walked home together with Kurahashi.

Kayano and Kurahashi were talking about sweets enthusiastically. Nagisa sometimes butted in to add some comments. But he mostly only listened to them. He enjoyed it though.

By listening to them, he learned their characters. He just knew that Kayano and Kurahashi could be so open towards each other, especially when talking about sweets. He was glad that Kayano fitted in Class E easily.

Nagisa glanced at the chatting girls. He saw Kayano smiled merrily. It felt like he saw something sparkling when Kayano looked cheerful like that. It's always pleasant to see his friends happy, especially this one green-haired girl.

She brings happiness to anyone around her. He smiled unintentionally when he thought that.

"Huh? Nagisa-kun? What are you smiling at?" Kurahashi tilted her head, to see Nagisa's smiling face. Nagisa turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Was I smiling?" He asked, bewildered, followed by Kurahashi and Kayano's nod. He scratched his temple. "I smiled at nothing, perhaps…"

"You smile at nothing? Are you smiling when I mentioned some sweet cakes?" Kayano spoke up. Nagisa smiled wryly and shrugged.

The two girls started to talk again, now they included Nagisa in their conversation. They talked about sweets again. Sometimes they flashed back to their times in library, and Kayano told Kurahashi on how Nagisa helped her. They talked serious matters too, like Biology homework number seven.

"Say, Kurahashi-san, how could you found the answer so fast?" Nagisa asked the wavy-haired girl. Kurahashi smiled amusedly.

"That was actually a joke, you know. Koro-sensei didn't make that question seriously," Kurahashi replied with cheerful voice.

Kayano and Nagisa blinked.

"Do you mean…,"

"It was not a Biology question?"

Kurahashi giggled when she saw her two classmates confused. "Yep! It was a gag!"

Kayano and Nagisa's face suddenly turned dark, while Kurahashi was still smiling innocently. The two pigtailed classmates were muttering.

"That octopus…"

"How mean…"

"It's fun, really!" Kurahashi exclaimed.

They kept chatting until they parted ways with Kurahashi in a certain intersection. They bid each other a farewell, and waved their hands.

"See you later, Kurahashi!" Kayano shouted. Kurahashi nodded and walked away. After she disappeared from Nagisa and Kayano's sight, the two continued walking.

"So, Kayano, what are you doing with that recipe book?" Nagisa started their conversation.

"I wrote some recipes in my notebook. And actually, the one who wanted to read that book was Kurahashi," she revealed.

"…So I was helping you on helping her?"

"Maybe," Kayano shrugged.

They continued walking in silent. All they could hear were their light footsteps, kids playing around, people chattering, and the business of the road. For them, this felt like a déjà vu. Walking in a pleasant silent, side by side, going home…

But the pleasant silent turned awkward when a voice came out from Kayano's stomach. It rumbled loudly that Kayano wanted to run away in shame. She stopped walking suddenly. Nagisa stopped too and turned to her confusedly.

"Um… Can we rest for a moment?" Kayano demanded, with her hand on her stomach. Nagisa realized what happened to her and nodded. Then they walked to a nearby bench.

"…This bench, we've seated here before, if I'm not wrong?" Nagisa wondered as he sat down. The green-haired girl, who was pulling out a lunchbox from her bag, nodded.

"Yes. And it was when you didn't tie your hair and we came to a stupid misunderstanding," Kayano responded while smiling amusedly. She opened her tiny lunchbox and exposed a pretty big caramel pudding in it. Nagisa glimpsed at it and leaned back.

"You eat pudding again for lunch?" He remarked. Kayano frowned in respond.

"What should I say? I love it." She took another spoon of pudding and put it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly and took another spoon of pudding.

Nagisa paused for a moment to observe her. Kayano was feeling uncomfortable with this and turned to him. She suddenly put one spoon of pudding into his mouth. Nagisa was startled and abruptly backed off, with the spoon still in his mouth.

"If you want it, you don't need to stare so intensely like that. I'll always give you some if you ask," Kayano stated and took back the spoon. She started to eat her pudding again.

Nagisa swallowed the pudding in his mouth. He licked his lips to taste the remnants of sweetness. His face turned bright. Kayano noticed this and smiled. "Hm? Are you happy just now?"

"Did you make this?" Nagisa ignored Kayano's question and asked her instead. Kayano smiled joyously and nodded.

"Exactly! What do you think?"

"It's delicious!"

"Well, isn't it because you're hungry?" Kayano teased and ate her pudding again. Nagisa smiled timidly and tossed his arms to the back of his head. He laid his head on his arms.

"No. I think it's because you're a good cook. You never flaw when it comes to pudding," Nagisa said. Kayano smiled on his statement. But suddenly, a dark cloud covered her expression. Nagisa who was still enjoying the remained sweetness didn't aware of this.

Kayano kept eating while Nagisa was gazing at the view in front of him. Every time he comes to that place, he always checked his trouser's pocket for a spare hair bands. It becomes a habit since that day when he fought with his mom, and this green-haired friend of him comforted him.

He looked up. The sky was clear and blue. Without a single cloud was sheltering them. It ought to be a warm sunny day, but somehow, he felt hot and had an urge to buy something refreshing.

"Um… Nagisa," Kayano called him. The blunette boy turned his head to her. She was biting her spoon. Nagisa glanced at her lunchbox, it was empty.

He could see uneasiness in her face. Something was bothering her. She chewed her spoon like she was thinking something. Nagisa couldn't help but curious, because she was looked happy, and suddenly she looked like she was afraid of something.

"Ng… Do I look like a pudding freak?" Kayano finally uttered. Nagisa deadpanned her instantly.

"Why are you thinking that way? No. You love it but you're not a freak," Nagisa voiced his opinion. Kayano still looked like she was uneasy.

"But… I'm afraid that everyone will see me as a crazy pudding lover. It's not that it will be bad for my existence in this world. But….. It's just….. How should I put this? You see, I'm afraid that people will be uncomfortable. And…" Kayano muttered in the end of her sentence. Nagisa shook his head in disagreement.

"No, Kayano. I never feel uncomfortable around you. And you're not always talking about pudding. You're nice, and fun," Nagisa smiled. Kayano shut her mouth and twiddled her spoon.

"And you're sweet when you talked about things you love," he added.

Kayano's eyes widened. She abruptly faced down in awkwardness. She was mumbling something before she turned to Nagisa and smiled. "Thank you, Nagisa. I feel better now."

Nagisa smiled back at her. _Words are magic_ , he thought. Then they fell on silent, enjoying the nice yet warm weather.

"Uh… I need the restroom," Kayano suddenly stood up. Nagisa nodded and Kayano walked away.

Nagisa looked up and saw the sun shone brightly. He needed something refreshing. And if it's not a bottle of coke, ice cream would do.

He stood up and walked to a nearby ice cream stall. Yes, it was the same ice cream stall when he came to a misunderstanding with Kayano. This was the second time he went there, because the ice cream there was extremely good.

"Welcome. How can I help you?" An old lady, who seemed like the owner of the shop, greeted him. She was sitting down with a kitten on her lap. When she looked up to see her customer, she smiled friendlily. "Oh, it's you."

"Er… You remember me?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. You're the one who always with Kaede-chan," she answered and stood up. "Do you want to buy ice cream?"

"Yes, please. One vanilla and…umm… I think one choco-mint," Nagisa replied as he saw the menu.

"Is the other one for Kaede-chan?" The old lady asked and started to prepare Nagisa's order. Nagisa nodded. She smiled.

"You seem familiar with Kaede," Nagisa commented. Uh-oh. He got carried away and accidentally called Kayano by her first name!

"She comes here thrice a week frequently. She sometimes assisted me to help the customers when it was a busy day, and she didn't ask for a pay. She took care of my kitten when I had to go to hospital. She's a nice girl, and I acknowledge her like she is my own granddaughter," the old lady explained with content face.

Nagisa smiled at her explanation. He never thought that Kayano would save some of her time for helping this old lady. But well, seeing Kayano's personality, she looks like a person who would do that.

"Please treat her well. She's a good kid. Oh, and what's your name?" The old lady looked up to Nagisa.

"Just call me Nagisa."

"Okay, Nagisa-chan. Here's your order. And this is a bonus for Kayano's onee-san," The old lady handed a bag full of order.

Nagisa smiled and took the bag. He gave her the payment. But suddenly he froze.

 _Wait. What._

 _"…Kayano's onee-san."_ The old lady's words echoed in his mind.

He looked at the old lady, wanted to correct her judgment. Wanted to say that he is a guy, and he is Kayano's classmate. But once he was seeing her grateful face, he held back his intention and said thank you. Then, he walked back to the bench.

When he arrived there, Kayano was already there. She was fixing her messy pigtails and noticed something in Nagisa's hand.

"Is that for me?" She pointed at the plastic bag. Nagisa lifted it up and said yes.

"Ah, thank you! I just intended to buy some!" Kayano snatched the plastic bag and took out one cup of ice cream. Nagisa didn't stop her but frowned instead.

"There is something wrong with that old lady…," he muttered. Kayano, who was already eating the ice cream, turned to him, puzzled.

"Hm? She's an old lady after all. But she is nice," Kayano replied.

"I know. She complimented you for always helping her. Well, if I were her, I would do that too. But…."

"But?" Kayano widened her eyes in curiosity.

"I don't get why she thinks I'm your older sister."

Kayano chocked all of sudden. She coughed hard for a moment that Nagisa tried to calm her. After she calmed down, she leaned back, sighed.

And then she laughed. Very hard.

"What? Older sister? Did I mishear you?" She was still laughing and squeezing her stomach. She was totally amused.

"You didn't." The bluenette boy sat down. He took out another cup of ice cream and opened the cover. Just right when he was about to eat his ice cream, Kayano suddenly ruffled his hair.

"This is maybe what makes her thinks that we're sisters!" Kayano pulled his pigtails slightly, to make clear. Nagisa continued his eating while grinning amusedly.

"Haha, maybe. But why it has to be your older _sister_? I mean, if it was your older _brother_ , I understand," Nagisa stated. Kayano was still smiling and shrugged.

"You know the answer, Nagisa," she replied. "But I think, if she thought you're a guy since the beginning, she could think that you're more like my boyfriend than my brother," she added. Nagisa agreed on that statement.

"But, why she didn't think I'm your classmate or your friend?" Nagisa tried to understand the old lady's way of thinking. Kayano was guessing for awhile before she smirked.

"You patted my head that day, in a place where she could see us. That action seemed better for sisters than friends. You also bought me ice cream, twice if we count the one today. You didn't wear our school female uniform that day. Therefore, she wouldn't think that you're my female classmate. She would never think that you're my male classmate. Er… You know why. And, that's it," Kayano explained.

"Phew… Then, Kayano, since you're close to her, can you correct her?"

Kayano tilted her head, stared at the boy for a brief moment. Then she shook her head. "Why don't you correct her yourself?"

Nagisa hesitated. He pulled her lips into a thin line. "Ermm… She looked happy when she said I'm your older sister. I don't want to break her expectation."

Kayano bit her bottom lips. She understood Nagisa's opinion. Maybe Kayano acted nonchalant towards that old lady judgment. But somebody inside her resisted it.

 _My older sister is Aguri only!_

She glanced at Nagisa. However, she too, couldn't understand why that old lady thought that Nagisa is her older sister. Ever since the first time Kayano met him, when Nagisa still tied his hair in a low ponytail, she already knew that he is a guy. And if you look closely at his figure…

…he absolutely didn't look like a caring older sister for Kayano.

 _Ah! But he was letting his hair loose! Maybe the old lady's first impression was based on that! And it's impossible for her to think that he's my female classmate. That uniform…_

An idea clicked in her head. "Nagisa! I have a good idea!"

Nagisa stared at her uncertainly. He still got traumatized by the incident in library. "I hope it is not –"

"No, Nagisa! This is different! This one will solve your problem! She will not acknowledge you as my older sister again!"

Nagisa didn't answer. He kept listening on Kayano's sentence.

"I know something to make her thinks that you're my classmate," Kayano smiled mysteriously, which made Nagisa felt worried.

"Emm… How?"

"By make you wear our school uniform!"

"But Kayano, that day, I wore our school uniform too…," Nagisa sighed. He knew that something ridiculous will come out from Kayano's mouth.

"The female uniform! You'll wear the female uniform!"

Nagisa knew it.

"If you don't agree, I can always ask for Nakamura's help, you know?" Kayano smiled mischievously. Nagisa already prepared to stick out his white flag.

"Seriously, Kayano…."

O

In the end, Nagisa debated her. No, he couldn't make Kayano dropped her idea and just let that old lady thinks that way. But Kayano insisted, and Nagisa knew that nobody could stop her.

After Nagisa told Kayano three to four complaints, Kayano finally offered to make a deal. They argued again. And in the end, they came to a decision that Nagisa still had to wear the female uniform _in front of the ice cream stall_. Just there. And Nagisa could pick the time.

They continued walking home after took a break on that bench for one hour more. If only Kayano didn't remind Nagisa about time, maybe they would be there until the sunset.

"I wonder one thing…," Nagisa mumbled out loud and made Kayano raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"If we were really sisters, how it would be? Are we gonna fight like that too?" Nagisa gazed at the sky. He felt thirsty again. Now he knew that buying ice cream when he's thirsty is pointless.

"Heh. I guess no. If we were really sisters, you wouldn't disagree when I ask you to wear the female uniform!" Kayano replied.

"You're right," he muttered. "Oh, then, how our daily life would be? Umm… What do sisters do, Kayano?" he asked to his green-haired friend.

"Er…er…. Let me guess. Umm… Maybe sharing stories, sharing clothes, shopping together, err… what else? Oh, maybe we would also arguing on who will cook the dinner tonight, or who will wash the dishes, and sometimes we will also borrowing each other's money, but in the end we will just give it off, and also, we might taking bath together….," Kayano stopped there when she realized Nagisa was turning his head from her. He was blushing. Blushing.

"Eeerrr… I mean, if we were sisters, right? Right? Ummm…"

 _You said too much, Akari!_ Kayano yelled inside her mind. She cursed herself for making the situation awkward.

"K-kayano, you know much about sisters daily lives, don't you?" Nagisa finally spoke up. Kayano could still see a slight red on his cheek. Seeing that, Kayano couldn't help but blushed too.

"Y-yes."

Nagisa smiled. "I wonder if you have older sister in your family. Or maybe siblings. I'd like to know your family more, Kayano."

"Uhh… You don't need too though. And…. I probably knew sisters daily lives from manga, because Fuwa told me a lot! Yeah, that must be it!" Kayano tried to get rid of Nagisa's conclusion.

They continued walking and stopped talking about 'sisters' topic. Sometimes they talked about another thing. Kayano came back to her usual chirpy energetic personality. And Nagisa kept changing topic to make their casual talk didn't turn tedious.

Nevertheless, Nagisa noticed that Kayano's face was slightly gloomy. He wanted to ask why, but his intuition told him not to.

O

After they parted ways, Kayano observed Nagisa until he was far enough. And then Kayano ran to her home. She ran, wanted nobody to notice her bloodlust that already came to its peak.

Talking about sisters, especially older sister, reminded Kayano of her main purpose for entering Kunugigaoka High School. She blamed herself to almost lose her guard back then.

 _Wake up, Akari! You've to distance yourself! Don't let them uncover your disguise!_

Akari's blood was boiling.

 _Don't get too close to anyone! Don't get carried away by Koro-sensei's kindness! He is your enemy!_

Akari kept running. Her eyes started to get hot.

 _This is your revenge! You have to fulfill it for Aguri!_

Her tentacles started to rebel. It's fortunate that she still could hold them back.

 _Be conscious about your classmates! Don't reveal your mask! Especially to that one with blue hair, Akari!_

 _Wake up!_

She finally arrived to her home, still not knowing that a certain blue-haired boy will be the one who save her from death.

O

 **And, done! I hope you like it this far! Thank you for the prompt. I enjoy writing this. Thank you!**

 **And thank you for reading this, all of you!**

 **…..**

 **I have bad news. Because of personal reason, I can't open the internet next month. And it means, I can't update this fanfic too. I'm really sorry. I still want to write for my precious NagiKae, but things happened. So then, I think I will put this fanfic on hiatus for next month. Under that circumstance, I'll still write, but not immediately upload it.**

 **Don't worry, it'll only be one month! But maybe after that, I can only update once every two weeks, in weekend. It is possible that I'll update two to three chapters each update.**

 **Thank you for everyone that already cheering for me! Please look forward for the next updates!**

 **And keep rooting for Nagisa and Kayano!**

 **-Author**


	5. Chapter 5

**English isn't my mother language. Please understand for any errors.**

 **I'm back, everyone! I'm actually surprised that I've gotten more and more followers. Thank you everyone! Thank you for waiting! And thanks again to the lovely reviews. I'm glad that you people still give me positive reviews. This drabble is nothing without you!**

 **So, here's the story. It's Magician AU where Nagisa is a magician, Kayano as his assistant, and Koro-sensei as their teacher. I don't feel really good with this fanfic, because I made this half-heartedly. Why? Probably because I was too focused on my school program that I almost had no time to continue writing. But I still love NagiKae, so I force myself.**

 **Whatever. At least I fulfill my promise!**

 **Enough rambling. Now please enjoy~**

O

 **Sketch 5: Fan Letter**

Once upon a time, in a magical assassination world, there was a talented magician who held a magic show. His name was Nagisa. He was famous with his assassination tricks when he did magic. And also, he was famous with his code name 'Gender'.

Nagisa's magic show was always fantastic. Therefore, no one in the magical assassination world wanted to be left behind. Everybody came to the magic show.

It was held at night. The audience had already waited for Nagisa. The place was crowded. The people's chatters were buzzing. They couldn't wait for Nagisa.

In the meantime, somewhere in the backstage, a huge yellow slimy creature with its wide grin approached the bluenette magician. A sack of letter was gripped in its tentacles.

"Nagisa-kun, this is the letters from today," said the creature. He is Nagisa's teacher that taught Nagisa until he became a professional magician.

Nagisa accepted the letters and examined it, tried to find a certain letter. "Umm… Is _that_ letter here?"

"Do you mean the letter without address?" Koro-sensei asked, followed by Nagisa's nod.

"Yeah. That letter always encourages me everytime I want to start a magic show."

"I think it is somewhere below. Anyway, aren't the other letters encouraging you too?"

Nagisa smiled wryly. "I know. But that letter is somewhat different. It's…magic."

"While the other letters was showing their love and encouraging me, that letter was giving me suggestions on everything I'm lacking," he added. "I love letters like that. The writer treats me as an equal human."

Koro-sensei's grin got wider. He snatched the sack and swiftly searched the letter. When he found a bright yellow envelope without address, he stopped and handed it to Nagisa.

"If that's so, then to read this letter is a must."

Nagisa smiled. He accepted it and unsealed the envelope. Koro-sensei ruffled his hair. "After reading that letter, prepare your best for your ninth magic show."

"You have 15 minutes. Oh, where is Kayano?" Koro-sensei asked before leaving.

"I don't know. Maybe she is late." Nagisa shrugged.

"Again?"

Nagisa shrugged again. And then Koro-sensei left. Nagisa focused back to the envelope. He took out the letter and unfolded it. He tried to find any trace that could identify the writer. But it was impossible.

 _Dear, Shiota Nagisa_

 _I'm very excited to know that your ninth magic show is coming! I'll wait for sure!_

 _Shiota-san, thanks for being here. Your existence really is everything. You don't know how happy I am that you finally hold a magic show again! I maybe not your anything, but I feel very proud of you. I want to tell the world about you._

 _Hey beautiful world, look here. There is an amazing magician who cares deeply to people. He helps people to live. He is nice. He is kind. He is tender. And he doesn't have a bad look. He is quite good looking for me. He is cute. And most of all, he can do magic. World, put him under your spotlight. He deserves more than just this anonymous letter._

 _Shiota-san, for future shows, I think you should be friendlier towards the audience. Smile, Shiota!_

 _I hope I didn't babble too much. Thank you for reading this letter._

 _Sincerely, Y. A._

Nagisa smiled because that was what that letter asked him. He slipped the letter back to the envelope. Right when he finished, someone opened the backstage door abruptly. He turned to it, and found his green-haired assistant.

"Am I late?" Kayano asked, panted. Nagisa smiled and nodded.

"Very late."

"Ups, sorry," Kayano widened her eyes in guilt. She caught a glimpse at the envelope in Nagisa's hand. She suddenly beamed.

"Ooh! You already collected the letters! I was upset when I found your mailbox was empty!" Kayano exclaimed.

"Koro-sensei collected it. And actually, I'm glad that he gave it before I start the show," Nagisa replied.

"Speaking of which, Kayano…" Koro-sensei emerged behind Kayano. "You have 5 minutes to change."

"Oh right! I have to change clothes! I'll be back, everyone!" Kayano exclaimed again and rushed to the closet. Koro-sensei turned to Nagisa. His yellow face slowly turned pink.

"I've prepared a special costume for her," he said, showing off his wide grin. Seeing this, something started to disturb Nagisa…..

O

"…"

"Nurufufufu…"

"I'm done changing!" Kayano showed up. She dropped her bag and walked towards Koro-sensei. "I never thought that you'd buy a new costume! Honestly, it's uncomfortable but well, this is for job after all!"

Nagisa couldn't help but sighed. He suddenly drew his anti-sensei knife and calmly tried to stab him. Koro-sensei panicked and quickly flew away. Nagisa turned to Kayano.

She was wearing a bunny girl costume –and it was showing too much skin. Nagisa understand that Kayano didn't mind with it. But he did.

"Kayano. Go change," he scolded her. Kayano frowned, didn't understand.

"But we don't have much time le–"

"Change."

Kayano scowled. "What should I wear?"

Nagisa bit his bottom lip for a brief moment. And then he clicked his tongue. "Wear anything but this."

Kayano smiled at him. "Okay, Nagisa-kun!" She exclaimed. "Oh, one question please?" She suddenly asked.

"Go on."

"What'll you do with the letters?"

Nagisa stared at the sack of letters in his grip. And then he shrugged doubtfully. "I don't know. Maybe…err…. I'll throw it after reading it. Well, um, I don't mean to underestimate it but it'll take too much space if I keep it….."

Kayano's eyes shone a slight disappointment. But then she patted Nagisa's with a kind smile and then she walked to the closet.

Nagisa stared at her back. A thought started to linger in his head.

O

Nagisa held his magic show for a week. The first day was success. And this time was the morning in the second day.

He was still eating breakfast when he practiced his magic tricks. He had just woken up. He didn't tie his messy hair. And no, he hadn't taken a bath.

Last night, he practiced for that day's show until it was very late. Yes, he was very tired, and it ruined his mood today. Nevertheless, he was comforted a bit by his unusually luxurious and sweeter breakfast.

He didn't make it. Not with his ruined mood. Kayano took the effort to come to his house at 5 in the morning and started to cook while Koro-sensei was trying to wake him up. And then, there they were in Nagisa's dining room. Nagisa and Kayano, both with their hair down, also Koro-sensei, were having breakfast.

"Nagisa, you're not quick enough. If you do it that way, the audience will know your trick," Koro-sensei commented and swiftly tidied Nagisa's practice tools.

"Okay, sensei. I'll try once again."

Kayano observed them while eating. She sometimes laughed when Nagisa made stupid mistakes. But she also advised him to do the magic tricks better.

When her plate was finally empty, she stood up and washed her hands. After drying them, she didn't sit back on her seat. She went out instead.

Nagisa noticed Kayano's sudden change of face when she finally came back. She seemed happy, and she was grinning stupidly. Both Koro-sensei and Nagisa stared at her. She hummed while tidying the dishes.

"Kayano, where were you going?" Nagisa asked directly. Kayano stopped doing her activity and looked up.

"Just to the front," she answered. The grin remained on her face.

"What were you doing?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Just checking the mailbox."

Nagisa and Koro-sensei glanced at each other.

"Really?"

"Was there any letter there?"

Kayano nodded and walked away to wash the dishes. Nagisa stared at her curiously. "Koro-sensei," he called.

"You checked the mailbox this morning, right?" he turned his head and asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Was _that_ letter there?"

"No."

Nagisa got up from his seat. He walked to the front door and opened it. He approached his mailbox and checked it. There were lots of letters, but there was only one envelope that caught his eyes. A bright yellow envelope.

He grinned and took the letter. He flipped it several times to check for address. And he found nothing. Empty. Blank. Clean. It's _that_ letter.

He slipped the letter to his pocket. And then he collected the other letters.

Nagisa sat on the terrace and dropped the letters. He read them one by one. He saved some long letters to read it later. After that, he took the bright yellow envelope from his pocket and unsealed it.

 _Dear, Shiota Nagisa_

 _Yesterday show was fascinating! Thank you, Shiota-san. It was tiring, wasn't it? But didn't you feel satisfied after that superb applause? I'm happy that people still admire you._

Nagisa smiled. This was what he liked from the writer. The writer was caring and attentive. It felt like the writer was somewhere near Nagisa.

He frowned when he continued reading the next paragraph.

 _Yesterday, I wore a comfortable outfit, thanks to you. Because of that, I could do my best on my job. I can't imagine how I'd look like if I kept using the uncomfortable outfit._

It was odd. But it enlightened Nagisa somehow.

 _Shiota-san, can you encourage the audience before or after the show? I'd be very glad if your audiences aren't desperate people. You can be a savior! You know that people have their own problems. If someone they admire encourages them, they'd be really joyful. And isn't it good to save someone from suicide?_

 _That's it, Shiota-san. Thank you for reading this entirely. I'm pleased. Sorry if I rambled too much._

 _Regards, Y. A._

O

It was already the fourth day. Nagisa got busier and busier. That day, he didn't get the anonymous letter. Yesterday neither. Nagisa felt down.

It was already night. Even though he felt discouraged, the magic show was still success. He was sitting in the backstage, still wearing his magician costume. There was a paper laid in front of him. He twiddled the pen in his fingers.

He intended to write a letter for the anonymous writer. Nonetheless, he still hadn't thought about how to send it.

He reread the letter he had already written.

 _Dear, Y. A._

 _I was happy when I read your letters. They encouraged me more than the others. I'm very grateful, thank you._

 _But I didn't receive your letter these past two days. I'm worried. Especially after the last letter you sent. You said something about suicide, right? I'm sorry to be blunt but I'm very concerned that you might do that._

 _I usually throw the fan letters away to save space in my storage. But I didn't to yours. I send you your three other letters to prove it._

 _So please. Prove me that you're still here. Send me anything. I'm sorry that I'm forcing you. But please._

 _And you can call me Nagisa._

 _Sincerely, Shiota Nagisa._

Nagisa pursued his lips. He was still thingking of how to send the letter.

 _If the writer didn't write a single address, it means the writer didn't send the letters via post. Does it mean the writer put the letter in my mailbox?_

Nagisa stared at his letter. Then he wrote 'For Y. A.' on the envelope.

And at night, he put the letter in his mailbox.

O

The fifth day, Nagisa held the show in the morning and it ended at noon. The rest of the day was free time for him.

After he had lunch, he checked his mailbox. He didn't see any letter from Y.A., but his letter had gone.

A glimpse of hesitation passed his mind. What if the one who took the letter wasn't Y. A.?

Nagisa walked back inside his house and grabbed his cap and his sunglasses. He wore a jacket and a mask. After dressing up, he picked his bag and walked out from his house. He locked the door and he was ready to go to Kayano's house.

He wanted to pay Kayano back. Remember when Kayano saed some of her time to take care of Nagisa in the second day? Because he had some free time, he intended to help her in anything she wanted that day. And he already told her about that.

When he finaly arrived in front of Kayano's house, he rang the bell.

Quiet.

He rang it again.

Still quiet.

He rang the bell again.

Very quiet.

Nagisa once again rang the bell. And he received no answer. He observed Kayano's front yard to search any hint that Kayano would open the door. But still, quiet.

He rang th–

 _Click._

"Nagisa-kun!" A cheerful voice of his assistant spoke after the door opened. Nagisa stopped his movement to examine the girl in front of her door. She walked towards the gate and opened it.

"I'm sorry, I was taking shower," she stated. Nagisa smiled and nodded. Actually, he knew that much because Kayano was only wearing her bath robe. Also, her hair was wet and down.

"You can wait wherever you want. I want to dress up." Kayano rushed inside her home, leaving Nagisa in front of her house.

Nagisa stepped into Kayano's house. He sat n the couch right away. He put his bag beside him. And then, he randomly picked a purple book which didn't have a title from a desk in front of him. He opened the cover and flipped the pages.

 _Well, it's just a simple notebook._

He noticed that something was slipped between the pages. He took it and crinkled his forehead.

A familiar bright yellow envelope. It was still unused. Nagisa flipped it repeatedly to examine it. He knew that envelope, but he was still unsure.

 _CLANG._

Just when he almost got to the truth, a sound of something shattered distracted him. He abruptly turned his head to find the source of the sound.

"Kayano?" Nagisa stood up and walked inside Kayano's house further. No answer. Nagisa frowned.

He walked to Kayano's closed bedroom door. He stopped in front of it and knocked.

"Kayano? Are you there?"

He knocked again. Seeing that he received no answer, he tried to open it. The door was unlocked.

"I'm coming in…" Nagisa peered to Kayano's bedroom. He gazed around. Her room was neat and nobody was there.

But something caught his eyes. A pile of bright yellow envelope and one unsealed very familiar envelope with 'For Y. A.' written on it.

That was his letter.

He constantly stepped into Kayano's room, approached her desk to make clear his vision. As he got closer, he felt more familiar with the envelope.

He lifted the envelope and found a folded letter under it. Nagisa picked the letter and unfolded it. He read it.

Finally, he got fully certain. That's his letter.

When he finished reading his letter, he put it back and noticed another letter on Kayano's desk. It had just written. He read it out of curiosity.

 _Dear, Nagisa_

 _It's okay to call you that, right? You told me to, though. I'm very happy. Very grateful. I can't explain it by words. I'm very very thrilled when you replied to my letter. Now I wonder… is this the first time you ever reply to your fan letter? This is an anonymous letter and you even keep it! You don't know how happy I am!_

 _And thank you for being concerned. Don't worry. How could I commit suicide when you're still here? I won't disappoint you. I'll be here to support you. You don't need to be afraid. I'm still here._

 _Nagisa-kun, I've a suggestion for your last show. What if you give a little souvenir for your audiences? Maybe like candy or rosettes, or possibly your signature. And you should give them by magic! As if those souvenirs rain from the sky! Won't it be great?_

 _Okay, that's all. Thank you for keeping attention._

 _And, may I braid your hair?_

 _Regards, Y. A._

Nagisa smiled widely. He finally arrived on the truth.

O

Applause echoed. People shrieked. Some of them whistled noisily. It was the last day of Nagisa's magic show.

His latter performance was extremely fantastic. And right then, he was in the backstage with Kayano. Koro-sensei was doing a little performance as the closing. Kayano didn't send her latest anonymous letter to Nagisa. And so, Nagisa's magic show finally came to an end.

At least that's what Kayano thought. But Nagisa had another plan.

"Kayano, don't change your clothes," nagisa told as he peeked to the stage. Kayano, who was just about to step to the closet, turned her head, puzzled.

"Hm? Why not?"

"I want to give a surprise last show for my audiences," Nagisa stated while smiling.

"What? But I haven't prepared anything!" Kayano protested.

"Don't worry. You just need to do what I'll say on the stage."

Right after Nagisa calmed Kayano, a huge yellow head popped out from the stage curtain. It winked to Nagisa. Nagisa nodded in determination. He motioned to Kayano to follow him.

In Kayano's mind, hundreds of thoughts spun. For the first time in her job, she felt awfully nervous. It was not only because she didn't know what she should do, but maybe also because Nagisa seemed pretty weird that time.

"Good evening, everyone! I'm sorry I've to take a little of your time. But I'll give you a special last show!"

"Now, Kayano, please bring me the desk that I've prepared over there." Nagisa pointed at a small desk with his magic tools on it. Kayano obeyed the order right away.

"Let me explain something. I want to say thank you to anyone that had encouraged me. Thank you for coming to my magic show. Your existence is really meaningful for me. Can you iagine what is magician without audience?"

Suddenly a little girl who sat in the front cried. Maybe that time was supposed to be her sleeping time. Nagisa stopped talking and walked to her. As he walked, he reached something from behind his cloak, and it turned out to be a cup of ice cream. He stabbed a roll wafer into the ice cream and constantly pulled it out to reveal a rose. He handed them to the little girl and her mother.

"An ice cream for a brave little girl and a rose for her lovely mother. Don't cry, kid. You're amazing." Nagisa smiled and patted the girl's head. After the cry was settled down, he walked back to the stage.

"Kayano, my drink please. And please light the torch."

Kayano gave Nagisa a glass with some kind of liquid in it. While Nagisa was drinking, Kayano lit the torch. Right after he finished drinking, he snatched the torch and blew the fire.

And a big blaze blasted in the air. The audiences gasped. Some of them with jaw dropping. Kayano too, was shocked. She was terribly confused. She couldn't think of anything but wondered what is inside Nagisa's mind.

When everybody was stunned, suddenly hundreds of envelopes and candies flew out from the fire to the audience. The audience started to clap their hands vigorously, and some of them raised their hands to reach the envelope and candy.

"This is my love letter for everyone who has supported me. This is not just a souvenir, but this is my form of affection towards all of you. I didn't write these letters with magic. I write everything with my own hand. Thank you everyone. Please accept my gratitude," Nagisa voiced. The audiences spontaneously stood up and gave applause. Whistles and shouts were heard. They're happy, and Nagisa was pleased.

He glanced at Kayano. She looked even merrier. She smiled widely. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. Nagisa couldn't help but smiled amusedly. He took off his microphone and walked closer to Kayano.

"Kayano," he called. The addressed girl turned her head to him.

"Yes, Nagisa?"

"After this, please braid my hair."

Kayano wrinkled her forehead in surprise. "…..I'm sorry?"

Nagisa grinned mischievously. He pulled Kayano closer and pecked her forehead. And then he revealed something from Kayano's hair. A little box with pudding in it.

"I should thank you the most, Y.A."

Kayano didn't say a thing. She could only stare at him in amazement.

O

"Anyway Kayano, what does Y.A. mean? Your initial is K.K. isn't it?"

Kayano thought for a moment. It seemed like she was considering something.

She smiled slightly. "It's 'Your Assistant'!"

O

 **Thank you for reading this sketchy chapter! I hope you like it. I'm running out of prompts so if you have any, don't mind to tell me. I'll consider the prompts for future chapters. And let's hope the next chapter will be better than this.**

 **Thanks again for reading. I appreciate reviews, so don't be shy to leave one!**

 **And, mind to wait for the next two weeks?**

 **-Author**


End file.
